Trashes strange femboy addiction
by Honestly I'm trash
Summary: BASICALLY NOTHING BUT SIN, you can request characters and kinks/roles they will fill but a lot of the characters will be turned into femboys or futa. A fair warning will be that this story will be gross at points and a warning of everything it contains posted at the start; hopefully someone else will enjoy this.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there? so a little over 2 weeks ago I met a friend on sham, me and this friend began to rp at first it was cute and harmless(for around five lines) aaaaaand then..we got weird; how weird? very.**

 **anyways getting back to topic I thought, huh I can do something with this idea and thus, the story of a futa Yang dominating and building a harem of cute femboys was born, I don't know how far this will go but we got into some gross stuff so far the only characters I am going to turn into a femboy are Blake and Neo but I want this to be open. let us create sin together.**

 **A fair warning this will be a gross story, stuff like smegma will be mentioned, described and consumed**

 **this is nothing but smut.**

 **well...maybe a little plot but mostly smut.**

 **REGARDLESS if you want to see a fellow Futa or a character femboy...inized?... leave a review/send me a pm.**

 **Honestly I am trash and chapter one will be posted** ** _VERY_** **soon, I hope we fap together in the future.**


	2. Hopefully the start of something great

**SO as promised weird stuff inbound. But first please note I SUCK ASS at writing and it'll probably seem stale and flat at points.**

 **contains: force, non-con to acceptance, smegma, horse cock, futa on male, face sitting, some pain, light bondage, spanking, punishment, threat of piss, minor vomit (five or six words tops) and an excessive amount of Yanging.**

 **not everything will be completely gross, there will be different kinks for different characters.**

Blake sighed softly as he walked through the room, looking around he gave a small smile finding it empty to his dulled and tired senses as he grabbed a small book and stalked on over to not his bed but Yang's there was something about his partners scent that intoxicated him driving him wild with lust.

Slumping down into the soft sheets he inhaled deeply through his nose as he opened the book right into a scene of smut; Blake smiled wildly and continued to breathe in every ounce of her scent as he slowly reached down to touch his growing bulge before a shifting in the sheets notified him to a presence behind him. turning slowly in fear and trepidation.

"Hey Kitty~"

Blake let out a yell and jumped falling off the bed "Y-Yang!? your um! I thought you w-were at the gym!?" she smirked down and giggled quietly "Do you always touch yourself in my bed while I'm not around?" this prompted a blush and a pair of crossed legs as he adverted his gaze "I-I'm sorry. . .pl-please don't tell anyone! I-I'll do anything!" Blake's eyes teared up as he watched Yang unbuckle her pants.

"Welllll." she drawled out seductively as a thick long almost horse like cock flopped out and the scent Blake seemed to love so much billowed out from it and a stunned look took hold of Blake's face "Y-you...you...you have a." he pointed at it in disbelief as she smirked and began to stroke her shaft letting it harden keeping it covered in the thick layer of skin "What's wrong Blake? you seem distracted." Yang stood and walked forward her dick bobbing up and down with each step a large bead of pre forming on its flared head "I'll make you a deal. You get to rub your cute little dick while you eat me out and I get to play with your sweet little butt~" Yang began to giggle softly as Blake snapped out of the trance "N-no way! that would never fit in my ass!" this outburst caused a frown to appear on Yang's face "It will fit no matter how bad it hurts kitty." Blake looked up at his team mate, the woman he loved and felt woozy, the smells coming off her dick were intoxicating but he hardly understood why they smelt so sinfully wrong yet so, so goddamn right. Yang the ever-observant noticed Blake taking small breaths "Blake, take off your clothes, and before you get to licking me I want you to bury your nose between my nuts and inhale my musk until you cannot breathe normal air." Blake began to protest but was quickly silenced by Yang who began to strip him.

Around five minutes later Blake sat on his knees arms behind him bound by the same ribbon the two had used to slingshot Ruby as he inhaled her musky scent her large, heavy, baseball sized balls resting against his nostrils as Blake shuddered making an upset face "I'm sure you'll grow to love the smell soon enough." Yang murmured quietly as she removed the sack from his face giggling as she began to pull back what seemed an excessive amount of foreskin revealing a large and thick coating of smegma "Why don't you clean off my cock while you're at it kitty~" she giggled as she looked down with a mix of evil and amusement in her eyes "And I've changed my mind...you're going to lick my ass clean, not my pussy." this caused Yang to giggle further and push down on what she saw as a pathetic cock with her foot.

Blake gasped the smell hitting him like a brick wall, the scent he so eagerly chased for so long... was this, this unwashed filthy dick "Y-Yang F-f-fuck it smells awful!" he closed his eyes which had begun to water "Urg god...I... I can't." Yang continued to look down at him giggling more at his reaction as she grabbed his hair pulling it close to her cock which was now much more like an angry bull's dick with its foreskin peeled a large way back its dark angry colours and bright flared head highlighted by the raised vanes and yellow dick cheese. Blake opened his eyes slowly as she tightened her grip on his hair and spoke some threats "Blake you are my pet now and you are to do whatever you are told, do you understand?" she pulled his hair some more and rubbed his face with it sending pre and smegma across his features "Now lick it clean!" she laughed in a cruel fashion as she shoved her hips forward the tip entering his mouth which caused his eyes to widen and body to convulse as vomit forced its way up from the bottom of his stomach all around her flared tip and onto the floor, this caused Yang to back up the disgust softening her dick "Ew! lick this up right now! I don't want anywhere near my bed to smell like your vomit Blake!" she grabbed at his head and tried to force him towards the small puddle on the floor, but he resisted, Blake was annoyed, angry and disgusted. at least; that is what he tried to portray but in every honest aspect Blake was enjoying this in some sadistic and twisted way; never did something so disgusting and vile make him so painfully erect but when Yang forced it upon him he couldn't help but enjoy it mentally; his body however reacted more violently.

Blake pulled his head free of her grasp and screamed "I'M A PERSON! NOT AN ANIMAL TO ENTERTAIN." to which Yang simply sighed and kicked his face down into the puddle "Blake you are nothing more than my pathetic toy now okay?" she ground his face further down into the ground "I will use you whenever and however I feel like it. If I say swallow my dick you ask for how long, If I say lick my dick clean you say would you like to watch." she scowled down at the struggling boy trying not to laugh as it simply spread the bile further on his face "I WANT to reward you for good behaviour but if you keep disobeying me and making a mess I am afraid I will simply have to punish you." she let him raise his head slightly "Start licking." he hesitantly opened his mouth and began to lap it up, once finished he glared up at her "Wh-why are you doing this to me." she simply forced his head down again "Because I own you and you need to clean my dick."

the pain slowly got to Blake "F-fine...just ...l-let me go and I'll clean your fucking cock."

"AND? what else will you clean." she grinned evilly waiting for his answer "A-and your ass..." this satisfied Yang and allowed him to sit up before kicking him straight back down onto his back "Let's start with that." she moved above him and let him see just how unwashed it was a strong smell emanating out. Yang took some twisted and depraved pleasure from knowing Blake's senses of taste and smell were stronger than hers as she ground her ass against his mouth moaning quietly as he reluctantly ate her ass clean his body shivering at the sweet taste he couldn't lie to himself, the taste, the smell the entire act turned him on to the point where he was upset at the moment Yang stood up "Alright kitty, now for the main event." she pulled him up onto his knees and slapped the dick down between his eyes pre dripping down onto the face of the poor boy who's mind was starting to break each drop hitting him like a drop of molten wax causing jolts of pleasure to rush through his body as she slowly peeled back the layer of skin and let the cat turned sex pig begin to lap happily at the dirty concoction of dick cheese. the texture and taste no longer causing his body to convulse now the taste lit fires on his taste buds and caused sparks of pure bliss to dance behind his eyes as he dutifully licked her mighty shaft of filth and sweat even taking the barest amounts of pleasure from it.

it was clear to him now; to submit was bliss, to let Yang do as she pleased would only make this better for him, if he wanted a goddess he wouldn't find one better than the one he used to call his partner. now it was all clear to him, he didn't deserve to be called her partner, he barely deserved her affection. Yang smirked as she looked down upon her mind broken toy who submitted to his animalistic pleasures as she pulled the now clean head away from his open mouth she laughed as he lent forward trying to keep it close. Yang stood above him mighty shaft in one hand "Show me your mouth kitty~" her grin widened as he showed the efforts of his work his mouth filled with her filth "Now swallow it." he complied swallowing it down before opening his mouth sticking out his tongue to show he ate it all up, Yang pet him softly on the head and beckoned him over laying on the bed dragging him down to her crotch she was delighted to see he automatically began to suckle her large flared head as Yang reached down to slap the fabled bellabooty causing a yelp to echo out around her meat "So Kitty? you thirsty?" she wrapped her thighs around his head keeping him locked there as she tried to further humiliate him by pissing in his throat. Luckily the brawler didn't have any juice to give and he was spared for today, regardless of her lack of fluids she kept him there and slowly eased herself into his throat letting the sleep she missed out on wash over her, her new pet servicing her throughout it, she smirked as she drifted off every bit intent on making him scream as she plundered his ass upon waking up.

 **AAAAND sorry for the cliff hanger; I want to continue this obviously, but I want to know what people think about this story and its premise, I'm bad at writing so uh...please tell me how to improve and what you want to see in the future. Thanks for reading chapter one of what I hope will be a LONNNNG ass story of sex, humiliation, pleasure and pain...as for me...well I gotta take the trash out.**


	3. Chapter 3 old friends take on a request

_**Written by someone else, aint doing so good recently, plan on posting more; enjoy it I guess. cya later**_

 _ **contains: Rape, futa, pain, smell, breath control, Ciel on Penny,**_ _ **objectification, mild farting and body transformation.**_

 _ **the person who wrote this is great but I fell out with them a little while back so ive been debating posting this. but i think you'll all enjoy it**_

Penny had been spending the day acting odd, which in itself is rather normal for her. But today was an odd kind of odd, she'd been making an effort to go around places that had distinct scents, something Ciel didn't comment on all too much. In the dorm, Penny had taken to having an obsession with a particular blue rose she had found, something Ciel found at the very least cute.

In reality, Penny had recently had a new upgrade installed, _a functioning nose._ This was something that excited her endlessly, a whole new world of sensations that she could experience one at a time! Her lab room smelled clean, but bland, the market smelled of fresh food, savoury meats, sweet baked goods, and when she was near the ice cream stand… Cold, that's all she noted down in her notes anyway, not quite knowing the words to describe it.

Something she had noticed though, was the dorm. The dorm smelled… Odd. A mix of fish that had a slight sweetness to it. It was everywhere, she simply assumed that it was an error, or that this was a feature, humans were weird sometimes, perhaps they enjoyed the smell. Ciel took much less joy in it than her though, so maybe not…

Night fell, Ciel was uncharacteristically snoring, resting her chin on her drool coated pillow. This was her chance to find out, she got out of the bed that she never really slept in, and took her time to smell about, shutting off her sight, taste and all auditory senses, purely following her nose, and a bit of touch to make sure she didn't bump into stuff. Minutes upon minutes of following her nose, each step it got closer and closer, it made her feel excited, and she had just bumped into something soft, and it _reeked_ of the scent, she opened her eyes as she pressed her nose against it and snorted, seeing what it was… Blue shorts. Blue shorts, a large fleshy bulge behind it, and two wide startled eyes from Ciel as she stared down at her.

Turning back on the rest of her senses, she blushed and back off "Well?! Answer me!" The startled girl yelled, Penny just chuckled and tried to think of an excuse.

"Um… Sleepwalking?" She wasn't sure if it would pass, and Ciel didn't give a definitive response for a while, merely sitting up and staring down at her. "What's in your shorts-"

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS YOU NOSY WEIRDO!" Ciel screamed, losing her cool for a moment, causing a blush of her own. "I..- Sorry. But that's not an excuse Penny, if you were sleepwalking, what were you _dreaming_ then?"

"...U-Um…" She couldn't think of a fitting excuse, sighing "I was just… Smelling… Your crotch has an odd smell to it." She admitted to it, leaving out a few key details like how she didn't have such a fascination like that until today.

Ciel's face went red and her eyes showed a mix of anger and embarrassment "... You know what? Okay, fine. Lay on the floor." She commanded, putting on her best impression of Winter.

Penny tilted her head, curious as to what she wanted her to do it for, but she didn't really have much place to complain, laying on her back with a stupid, innocent smile. Seeing Ciel walked over and stand above her "Wanna know what it is? Fine." The air around Ciel began to shimmer, and when Penny blinked, her friend was a completely different girl, her hair was longer and messier, she wasn't quite fat, but she was close, and her tight clothes had large, stinking wet patches wherever she would sweat, which seemed to be a lot, and even though she was almost certain she wasn't a faunus, she had an almost pig esc snout.

Penny was shocked, and rightly so, eyes going down her body, to her torso, nothing seemed too odd, other than a larger belly, her chest was still lacking. But where it was really different was her waist and below, her thighs and ass were much larger, and an insanely large bulge was at her front, a 2ft flaccid member coiled up with her softball sized testicles. "Well?! Like the 'odd smell' now?!"

Penny nodded, much to Ciel's surprise "I do not see why it would change the scent, it simply gives off it's rather… Unsanitary origins!" She smiled wide, innocently, _adorably._

"Wha- But-... Slut." At that, she huffed. Smirking as she hopped and decided to land on top of the girl's torso.

"I beg your pard- AUGH!" She was interrupted by a pained yell after Ciel crushed most of her lower circuits together, causing actual pain for her "C-Ciel? You're… Hurting me!" She gasped as she regained her composure, Ciel didn't seem to notice as she began to undress, showing that she was somewhat hairier than the average human, and that her member was, for lack of a better term, obscene, cock unfurled and rested over the girl's face, dripping sweat and precum into her and invading her nose.

"H-Heh… I always thought you'd be useful for something, even if it's as a toilet and cumdump!" Ciel grinned, bucking her hips and grinding her slimy member across her face, causing her thick foreskin to peel back and expose her bare cock, caked in yellow smegma "Hope you like cheese, brat."

Penny gasped, only to begin to cough, her body at least seeing what was wrong with this all, if her curiosity negated her disgust and worry. "Toilet..? But I'm a person! You can-" She had her mouth plugged by a thick slab of cockmeat forced into her mouth, yelling against it, this was too far even for her, only worsened when she began to taste a putrid, acidic liquid on her tongue, cheeks puffing out as her mouth was filled before she was forced to swallow it.

She gagged around her cock, causing Ciel to moan and buck her hips, forcing another few inches into her throat and forcing an obscene bulge to form in her throat, pissing right into the girl's 'stomach', which was really just a ventilation system, in turn causing Penny to be near helpless, as struggling would cause her to overheat quickly. "Oooh… Your throat is _just_ like a fucking cocksleeve! Feels like im fucking metal it's so tight!~"

Ciel continued for minutes on end, pulling out of Penny's damp mouth, half of the smegma coating her member caught in her teeth, throat or various circuits "Ah~ No more being sweet around you, you aren't anything but a pretty toilet to me now~" She giggled before letting out a bubbly, long fart onto the android's waist, causing both Girl's to moan, Penny sniffing and gagging, at least seeing what the new smell was like, and hating it. "Time to make sure nobody else will use you." She hummed, tearing away Penny's clothes and looking at what she had to work with, a perfectly clean and unused asshole, and an insanely tight pussy, her cock twitching harder at the sight of them, slowly growing an extra foot and a half, the stink only getting more intense with it.

With little to no regard for her safety, she shoved 3 fingers into Penny, causing a loud scream of pleasure of pain. She laughed at this and continued, four fingers, her thumb, and finally, she punched her fist in, up to her wrist, making sure it could try to take her cock, with alot of trouble.

The next hour was a flash of pure agony for Penny, her circuits were either ruined or nearly broken, her body was reeking of Ciel's gas, she had as much smegma as possible crammed up her nose to keep her occupied, and finally, after such a long time stretching her out, Ciel took her cock and placed it at her cunt's entrance "3, 2… 1!"

And with that, she bucked her hips, thrusting forward and forcing a foot into Penny, another scream of agony and her eye twitching being her only reaction, it was the only ones Ciel cared about, or would have if she wasnt howling in pleasure, animalistically moving back and repeating over and over again, drool running down her chin before she released a pint of cum into Penny, who happened to still be screaming. "Ugh… SHUT IT ALREADY YOU FUCKING URINAL!"

She didn't, she screamed until she pulled out, only then sobbing and sniffling as Ciel got up and waddled around the room, looking for something. "You can go back to bed. I'll sort it out when you wake up."

With that, Penny passed out, when she woke up, rope was around her head, and two fat, sweaty and putrid smelling orbs of flesh encased her head, and she could feel the now familiar feeling of the sadist's cock in her pussy, rope around her waist ensuring she stayed in that position, even as she waddled about, she was now a glorified diaper to the girl, when they were alone anyway, and she craved anytime that they got to watch a fight, it gave her a chance to smell something other than shit or gas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so before we begin, doing better for anyone who wondered annnnd uh, this is not a story as it is a collection of stories, requests and stuff? So yeah, I might make an actual story but like, message me requests and stuff?**

 **Before we begin: INVOLVES: a femboy Neo getting pounded by a futa Yang with a large futa cock. A lot of ice, mild pain, piss and humiliation.**

Neo yawned quietly as he slummed against the box he waited against. His clothes were dirty from sitting there the entire day, it was a boring time indeed, now one might ask, why was Neo sitting here instead of sitting comfortably at home with a tub of his name sake watching dirty porn and enjoying the sinful pleasures of his flesh. The answer? simple, Cinder had asked him to capture the blond from the train, no idea why but it was his job to do what they say. regardless the Blond was said to have frequented a bar around here so here he lay waiting with a rag and a tub of chloroform until she walked past, following her until he deemed the area clear enough to knock the blond out. Doing so he quickly dragged her into a dumpster and awaited the transport to come pick the two of them up.

Yang awoke to a dim lit concrete room, strapped down to a large thick metal chair, her capture sitting across from her dressed in those recognisable colours and female clothing. "Gah! what the fuck!" was the immediate response of the blonde as she tried to break free of her bonds, finding the childish mute she scowled "Alright kiddo, very funny, fight me without your cowardly ropes." she tugged against the bonds annoying herself as she failed. after exhausting herself she watched as Neo simply stepped forward, to her he was a flat chested female with a great ass her cock would be 7 inches deep in already if she had her way, after she made him submit to it of course. Neo stood proud over her as he slowly cut apart her clothes with the tip of his parasol, her breasts were exposed with several cut marks, yet her pants remained untouched so far _'That's right bitch, keep making me stronger.'_ were the only thoughts going through Yang's head, all she needed was a chance to break free and break the little dwarf in two with her horse cock. Neo continued to cut her before deciding to move onto the next phase of the breaking, ice laced with salt sat in the freezer under where he sat, crouching down to take it out not only did this give Yang a rather nice view but it also provided her the few seconds she needed to activate her semblance, grab the lil shit by the throat, and suplex him into oblivion. with this done she quickly laughs at her abilities and grabs the boy by his throat lifting him high above her "Let's see, not quite awake. Tight ass, not much in the chest department, those eyes would probably look cute watering on my dick... hmm." deeming him worthy she tosses the boy aside and removes the three belts available to her, one of hers and the two they had. taking his arms behind his back she quickly looped this smaller two around them at the elbows and the wrist and then took her bigger one and wrapped it around his entire chest essentially binding his forearms together at the small of his back. giggling to herself she looks to the bag of ice he was going to use on her and grins smiling in a devious way. forcing him onto the floor she calmly sat with her legs wrapped around his head forcing his cute little nose deep into her musky balls. when the midget awoke he was in for a surprise, his face was buried in an odd smelling and warm pile of soft as he felt hands on his ass "Glad you're awake. Wouldn't want you to miss the fun." Yang grinned to herself as she slowly pulled down his pants juuuust enough to reveal a cute little hole winking in the cold "Aw its adorable. This'll be fun." Neos face became a bright red as he felt something stiffen across his forehead, putting two and two together Neo quickly realised their roles had been reversed and that Yang, similar to Salem someone he had met many times but was unable to explain to Roman who or what she was, was a futa. his head was nestled between two large futa balls and she was playing with his ass like a toy, he almost yelped when he felt a small wet and very cold object press against his hole "let's see how many you can take before they all melt~" Yang laughed more audibly this time as she pushed blocks of ice into his butt one after the other, so many blocks all being pushed into his tight little ass hole. he almost cried out in pain around the 10th, but she kept going well into the 30's Neo shivered as his ass numbed, giggling at this Yang wondered what else she could push into here, some thoughts crossed her mind, perhaps ice dust, maybe she could degrade him into little more than a wine holder by inserting a bag into his anus and filling him, the body temperature should be a good fit for him... thinking these thoughts she continued to shove ice into his anus. getting into the 50's she let the poor boy go and proceeded to check on the damages, all of the water was sloshing around blocked in by one chunk of ice bigger than the rest, luckily Neo hadn't eaten over the last day and a bit so Yang got a clear view straight into his cavern "Quite the little slut if you can take all that without making a sound huh?" slapping him on his rear she decides to finally violate the pussy she assumed would be soaking wet under his panties.

"Wait! you're a guy!?" the thought astounded and aroused her to no end as she roughly grasped his balls giving a soft tug. "That explains the flat chest..." she grinned widely as she continued to squeeze listening to his gasps slightly annoyed he didn't beg her to stop "Hm...Oh well if I can't have a nice wet pussy to pound, and your ass is filled with ice...guess that leaves your mouth." grabbing him from behind she roughly spun him around and began to check his teeth roughly pushing her fingers about his mouth "Alright bitch boy time to earn your place." She roughly dragged his face down to her crotch forcing the large tip into his mouth letting go of his head she sat back watching her newest toy struggle against her dirty cock dripping pre into his mouth, her tip became so flared that Neos poor mouth was too small to get it past his teeth. Yang, growing bored of his struggling wrapped her legs around his head and pulled him closer his eyes widening as he gagged on her gross, large and rather...tasty dick, why was he getting aroused by this, why did the taste of her pre and meaty taste of her cock turn him on. his eyes slowly glossed over in tears. slowly however Yang grew closer and closer to finishing as she erupted into the back of his throat sending a wave of creamy cum into his throat Yang sighed wistfully as she was able to relax for the first time in a while. once done she looked down at the slut and the growing puddle of water leaking from his ass. Taking his clothes, she began to rip them apart leaving him in shreds as she lifted him "Alright bitch boy. Make us hidden and I'll go easy on your ass." With that she undid the large belt and dropped him onto her dick the belt being wrapped around the duo. Neo tried to scream but found himself, as always, unable to make even the slightest vocalisation. fearing the pain in his ass to grow greater he huffed in effort and cloaked the two of them in an illusion of himself, allowing Yang to calmly walk out the door fucking her newest bitch with each step. soon she had hardened to her maximum again and unlike earlier where she deflated slightly, his tight ass would keep her solid for hours. She made sure to jostle him every few steps sending him up and down her shaft. once they got close to the school he made her seem to be herself, fully clothed and unharmed hoping she would let him go soon as the pleasure in his ass was beginning to turn his mind to mush. The duo had made it into the dorms unscathed and without bother causing Yang to yawn softly and lay down in her bed her newest bitch still stuck on her crotch spooning her unwillingly. Yang hugged him happily as she sighed wistfully "We have a Faunus constantly in heat, A femboy who can move his hips faster than the eye can follow, an heiress who is a complete sadist and me... a thick dicked brawler who gets stronger the more my pray struggles against me... You're gonna fit right in here as the bitch toilet of team RWBY." She rubbed the bulge from her dick through his stomach gently rotating her hips against his sweet bubble butt. Yawning again she got herself comfortable and giggled happily as she whispered into his ear "Why don't I christen you..." she breathed happily as she slowly revealed herself into his anus the heat feeling a few hundred times better than the sharp cold twinge that the ice brought him earlier.


End file.
